dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Quester's Rest
The Quester's Rest is a large inn located in the town of Stornway in Dragon Quest IX. It serves as the location to access all of Dragon Quest IX's multiplayer features; including local multiplayer, WiFi shop, and Tag Mode. The inn is able to be expanded by attracting visitors while using Tag Mode. Appearances Dragon Quest IX Erinn's father, Edwinn, ran the inn for a period of time prior to moving to Angel Falls. During this period of time, Edwinn's wife passed away shortly after Erinn was born. Edwinn won the Inny award while running the inn and took the award with him to Angel Falls. Patty took control of the inn afterward and it proceeded to decline in quality. During the events of Dragon Quest IX, Patty goes to Angel Falls to find Edwinn and ask him to return to Stornway. However, upon arriving in Angel Falls, she learns that Edwinn has passed away. Patty convinces Erinn to come and run the inn with some assistance from the hero and Edwinn's ghost. After Erinn takes control of the inn, its involvement in the story of Dragon Quest IX is completed. However, several bonus quests, which are downloadable from the DQVC, feature Erinn, Patty, and events related to the inn. Dragon Quest XI 3DS and Switch The Quester's Rest is the final area in the altar of the starry skies within the Echo Chamber. Erinn has been feeling down in the dumps lately, unsure of her capability as an innkeeper, with the guests disgruntled and Patty and Sellma unsure of how to help. Feeling she can trust the Luminary, Patty requests a favor: hunt down a personality changing book that will give Erinn's confidence a shot in the arm and bring her back to her peppy self. The book, To Be a King, is found in the king of Gallopolis' chamber to the left of his bed. It is a glowing orange orb on the blue carpet, and can't be missed. Eriin flips through the pages, and applies the lessons about a king's pride and duty to her own station and her "subjects" the guests. This epiphany rekindles Erinn's spark, and Patty couldn't be happier. The reward is a Sainted Soma. Functions Rest at the inn Due to your help, Erinn gives you an employee discount for staying at the Quester's Rest. It costs 3 gold per pay member. Expand your party By talking to Patty, you can add a pre-designed friend to your party or create another player character as you did at the beginning of the game. Canvassing for guests By talking to Erinn, you canvass for guests using local wireless connections. She will allow you to read the guestbook any time. Royal Suite The Royal Suite is located in the elevator to the left of Patty. Guests obtained via canvassing can be moved to and from here. Guests staying here will not leave even if the inn is full. Wi-Fi connnection By talking to Sellma, you can connect over Wi-Fi and shop for bargains with DQVC, as well as get updated on extra quests and obtain VIPs. Rapportal By talking to Pavo, you can use the Rapportal to visit other "worlds" (i.e. other player's games). Use Alchemy :See main article Alchemy :See main article List of alchemy recipes in Dragon Quest IX :See main article List of alchemy ingredients in Dragon Quest IX This function is available after defeating Morag in Brigadoom and reported to King Schott. When this function is enabled, Alchenomicon will also be enabled in your Battle Records. By talking to Krak Pot you can open the Alchemy menu to create items using raw materials you have collected. If you have the correct ingredients, sometimes you can preform Alchemiracles, which can produce the best gear that you can equip to one of your characters. However, there is a certain percentage to this. If you succeed, you get the invaluable gear. But if you fail, you get the lesser one. Krak Pot will also inform when an Alchemiracle is happening. Guests' Quarters By connecting to DQVC through Wi-Fi, you can obtain VIP Special Guests - characters from previous Dragon Quest game series games. Speaking to them under the right conditions allows you to obtain their costume outfits. You can find them staying in rooms that you can access using the same elevator to the Royal Suite. You can find the list of guests here. Rainbow's End Gold Bank Talk to Ginny in the southeastern corner of the Quester's Rest. You may store money with her free of charge. This is especially useful when you are defeated in battle- you'll lose half the money you were carrying, but the money Ginny is holding is still safe and The player can gain accolades for depositing certain amounts of gold coins; the accolade White Sticker Saver for depositing 100 000 gold coins, the accolade Blue Sticker Saver for depositing 500 000 coins, Red Sticker Saver for 1 000 000 coins, and so on. They can withdraw and deposit money in units of 1000 gold coins. Expansion Expanding the size of the Quester's Rest is a local multiplayer feature directly related to Tag Mode. By adding guests to the inn using local wireless, the inn can be expanded 5 times from its default size at the start of the game. Expansion occurs for each additional 6 guests that arrive at the inn, up to a maximum of 30 guests. Above 30, the player must dismiss some guests from the inn before any new guests will appear. Each time the inn expands, Erinn will have a special message to say to the hero when he talks to her. Guest list This guest list is an important part of expansion, as it keeps track of who is currently staying at the inn. The guest list can be accessed by talking to Erinn. Using the guest list, the player can dismiss people from inn (send them packing), or upgrade people to one of the two available royal suites. The guest list is used to determine when the inn needs to be upgraded, so it is generally advisable not to remove anyone from the inn until after achieving level 6 of expansion. Note that once expanded, the inn will never "downsize" even if all the guests are removed from the inn. Level 1 This is the default level of the inn at the start of the game. Both the upstairs and the basement are roped off. The room to the left of the main room and the royal suites are both open. The floors are all made of old-looking stone. The first 6 guests which arrive will be placed in the room to the left of the main room. Level 2 This level is reached when 7-12 guests are staying at the inn. Erinn opens the second floor landing which consists of 4 bedrooms. The stairs to the third floor and the east doorway on the second floor are roped off. Level 3 This level is reached when 13-18 guests are staying at the inn. Erinn upgrades the floors so that everything is hardwood. The second room on the second floor is opened as a large dining room. Level 4 This level is reached when 19-24 guests are staying at the inn. The third floor is opened which includes more bedrooms. Level 5 This level is reached when 25-29 guests are staying at the inn. The third floor library is opened and all the floors are converted to polished marble patterns. Level 6 This is the highest level and is reached when the maximum of 30 guests are staying at the inn. The basement is opened along with the fountain which produces alchemy ingredients. The floors now have plush carpets. Royal suites The royal suites are a section of the inn which are accessed by elevator from the first floor. Suites A and B Suites A and B are reserved for common guests visiting the inn using tag mode. The player has the option of moving any 2 guests into these suites by accessing the guest list after talking to Erinn. Both suites are located on the same floor. Special guests A number of special guests could be accessed by connecting to the DQVC. These guests were characters from past Dragon Quest games. Each had a special suite on a individual floor. By talking to these guests, the hero could receive special pieces of equipment by fulfilling certain requirements. There were a total of 23 special guests who could be at the inn. These guests did no count toward the maximum of 30 normal guests, which went towards inn expansion. The special guests included: * Prince Princeton * Princess Princessa * Alena * Kiryl * Borya * Meena * Maya * Torneko * Ragnar * Bianca * Nera * Debora * Milly * Carver * Ashlynn * Kiefer * Maribel * Jessica * Angelo * Yangus * Trode * Morrie * Fleurette Other languages Category:Dragon Quest IX locations Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber locations